The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus for processing information and an information processing system.
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus including a storage unit for writing, a writing unit, and an information storage unit is used.
The storage unit for writing stores a writing program for writing information to the information storage unit. The writing unit writes information to the information storage unit in accordance with the writing program. The information storage unit stores the written information.
Incidentally, JP 2012-188027A states that information stored in the information storage unit (referred to as “control program” stored in a “nonvolatile memory” in this text) is overwritten (referred to as “rewritten” in this text) with new information in accordance with a writing program stored in the storage unit for writing (referred to as “nonvolatile memory rewriting execution program” stored in a “nonvolatile memory” in this text).